User talk:MasterOfThunder
Yep, I'm the new editor here. xD No, I'm not Madtoontown, just a huge fan. :D So you created this wiki, huh? Nice. I thought maybe this wiki could use a little boost, so I've been adding content and pictures to articles. Any suggestions on things we should do for improvement? Cure-rad 20:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm new here :P. You got a great site here. ^^ Madtoontownreturns rule :D Question Good idea. I'll work on getting a few more members. And a quick question. I was categorizing pages a couple days ago under the name "villains" when I was wondering this: should we categorize characters like Jessie, Bear, Max, etc. under villains, since at one point of the series they had intentions on destroying Toontown? Or should we not, because they redeem themselves? Just a thought. xD Cure-rad 18:30, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think they should be placed under "villains" and "heroes" if there is one, considering the fact they were villains then heroes. Dragonglade 02:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Application That's a brilliant idea! :D I'll be up to give people quizzes in the chat whenever I'm on. :3 Talk to you later! (Possibly tonight) -Cure-rad Chat Hey! It was great meeting you guys last night, you're both really funny! If you're free, want to chat again tonight, and give me the "final question?" Sharkjaw 20:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Chatting like it's the end of the world. Heeey! I'll be on the chat tonight. Sorry I haven't been on lately. I've got all mah homework done. :D See you there! I'll invite as many people as possible! *shriek* The Ultimate End, I'm so excited! ~Cure-rad The chat died. ; - ; Bwah! Same for me, friend. :/ We can talk through Youtube or Wiki until the chat repairs itself. Seriously, it had like, a seizure. o.o ~Cure-rad Idea Sounds great, bro! :D -Cure-rad Chatting The weekend is here, man. Wanna chat with Cure and I? We're going to try and recruit some more people! :) Sharkjaw Fightback! 23:26, September 16, 2011 (UTC) SURE!!! I'm in the chat right now... and I'm just editing the wiki... and yeah chatting would be awesome! Allied Wiki Request Hello. I'm WaffleSandwich of Cow of the Wild Wiki. A user from your wiki named Cure-rad contacted me with the request of allying my wiki with yours. I see no problem with that, as long as you link back to our wiki. We'll be sure to link back to yours, and make sure you get the publicity you need. Have a nice day. WaffleSandiwch 00:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Tonight's Meeting Alright, I'll be there at the meeting tonight. :3 I might be an hour late. But I'll try to make it on time. xD Oh, and I'll send you the coding for the signature I made you. ~Cure-rad Yeah! Sure! Sorry, this is late. I went out with my family. I'll be on tonight. Oh, and by the way. I'm SOOOO up for the badge challenge. ~Cure-rad Policy I'll be there tonight. :3 Oh, and the trailer was great! :D I'll make one too, because I kinda feel like it. xD ~Cure-rad Trailer Let's use yours. I'll make mine later. ~Cure-rad Allied Wikis Hello, again! Thanks for accepting to link your wiki to ours. I've placed a brief blog post on my wiki to inform the users of my wiki what's going on, so they won't be confused. You might have to expect a few new users on your wiki! Thanks again, contact you soon. WaffleSandiwch 01:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Aww! So sorry I missed the last two chats! My internet crashed the last few days. I'll try and make it to tomorrows! Cya then! Sharkjaw Fightback! 02:00, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hé, Dragon! Est-ce que plus les chats se passe? Ce dernier nous sommes allés était tellement amusant! Vous et Cure sont belles! Je ne peux pas attendre pour l'épisode final de nouvelles le vendredi! Je serai sur le chat plus tard cette semaine! J'ai entendu qu'il y réunions se passe! Je vais être sûr d'essayer de venir à celles-ci. Je vais utiliser Google Translate pour parler anglais si d'autres anglophones viennent. Merci d'avoir fait un tel wiki incroyable! [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 02:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Remember me? Someone told me the wiki had meetings. Am I aloud to come? I could give suggestions! I don't want to intrud. Ill try and come if Im aloud. [[User:Adderstrike|'AMBERstrike']][[User Talk:Adderstrike|''Poppystorm made me do it!]] 02:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey man. Wiki's looking great, let me know if we're getting any more joiners. I noticed last night there were 3 views, and today it's boosted up to 39. When is the next meeting :D? Our First Vandal At 8:25 (PST) this morning, Shattered Ice graffitied all over Spotty Snifflegoose's page, inserting the text: "ur smexy.ur smexy.ur smexy.ur smexy. spoty is named log and lives with bear in a tunnel of poop. he hasno l ife." I'm going to give him a warning. If he refuses to stop, he will be blocked. -Cure-rad Looks like we need to ban the creep. He just vandilized two more pages. Mark and We All Love Our Mommies. Would you like to do the honors of blocking him? :P Cure-rad Ouch! A vandal already? I'm going to go check it out. Do you click on user rights to block someone? Sharkjaw Fightback! 03:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The "Prophecy" Are you going to get back on the chat so we can discuss Eli's "prophecy?" Cure-rad Eli I just caught him. He friended me and took me to his estate. He said he'd explain there. Cure-rad Toontown crashed on me, again. Could you come to the chat? Sorry to bother you. xD Cure-rad Chatting Sure! Chatting tonight would be fun. xD Yeah, around 4:00-6:00 your time, I'll be gone. Maybe at 8ish (your time) Tonight? :D Siggie in Process--Cure Ahgk! The chat just bugged out on me. I'm going to try and get back on. xD -Cure Going to go get dinner. I'll leave the chat open in case you come back. :3 -Cure-rad could I come chat with you guys? I'm working with google translate. [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 02:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) okay Ill come! :D Chat I'm at the chat right now... but I might have to leave soon due to some friends and family coming over for dinner. Sorry for that. WaffleSandiwch 22:48, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Just stopping by to say we need a new category: You got PWNED characters. Some of our characters have categories saying they are in the end series, beginning series, etc., when some are also in the You got PWNED series, but there is no existing category for that. Not sure how to create one, so I thought I'd let you know. Chat? Hey! Wanna chat sometime tonight? Name a time and I'll be there. :D Cure-rad If you're in a mood to chat, I'll be there tomorrow and maybe tonight. :D Cure-rad That would be great!! Hmm.... Sunday... maybe 4:00ish your time. Or 6-8 your time. I'd be free then too. :3 Cure-rad Issues? Your chat having issues? Cure-rad "We're all storiesin the end. 23:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Opportunity Hi :D, Yes, I would love to be an admin!! Thank you so much for this opportunity! CrazytheEndfan1111 19:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey. :D Are you on now? If so, I'm available to chat. :D If not, are you free any time this week to chat? Cure-rad "We're all storiesin the end. 00:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, hey Dragon... check out the Featured User for the Front Page! :'D Cure-rad "We're all storiesin the end. 04:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Any time! And the time for the chat sounds great! I may be a few minutes late because I might be finishing up dinner. I eat.... um... fast. ._. Usually. xD Anyway, I'll have to leave a bit before 6:30 (my time) 5...5:30...? (your time). But I'll be back again tonight. :'D Also, the channel is brilliant! I added the Wiki's background to the channel's background. THIS. WILL. BE. FUUUUN. :''D Cure-rad "We're all storiesin the end. 00:20, December 7, 2011 (UTC)